Thank You
by bateatingmelon
Summary: After Cole saves his life, the Inquisitor seeks to thank him with a kiss. Oneshot. Cole/Male Inquisitor


A/N: I just wanted to say that for the purposes of this story, Cole knows what sex is from watching people and listening to their thoughts (but probably hasn't experienced it himself.)

Warnings: slash, mature sexual content, sappy ending?

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

* * *

><p>Cole heard sharp footsteps on the wooden stairs. Someone was running up to the attic. He tensed in apprehension, recognizing the footsteps as the Inquisitor's. The tall man hoped he wasn't in trouble. Sometimes people didn't understand his need to help. The Inquisitor reached the top of the stairs. He was pale, dark haired, and lean. Cole remembered his first impression of the man – confident, cunning, and clever.<p>

"Your hair's different." Cole said as the Inquisitor approached.

He nodded, dark hair bobbing in agreement. "I thought it was fitting, considering the circumstances. Sera helped."

Cole had a small smile. "I can tell," he said softly.

The Inquisitor laughed a little. It was hard to hear each other over the bawdy tavern songs and clanking of mugs against the table. The Inquisitor's friends were celebrating, and no doubt attempting to forget how badly their earlier adventure had almost ended.

"Can we go somewhere else?" The Inquisitor asked. "I wanted to talk, but it's so loud in here."

Cole agreed.

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

* * *

><p>Cole followed the Inquisitor out of the tavern and along the battlements. He leaned against the stone wall where they had stopped. The Inquisitor seemed more at peace with the cool wind and rustling leaves. He sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the freedom of being outside. After a few minutes his eyes opened. He took in the mountains beyond them, and a contented smile crept onto his face.<p>

Without turning, he spoke.

"I wanted to thank you for earlier. If you hadn't been near me…"

Cole shook his head. His hat wobbled precariously. "You were surprised, startled, struck is all. They would never have gotten so close normally."

Earlier, while they had been exploring, a group of bandits had jumped out of the woods. The fight was going well. Cassandra and Iron Bull had charged after a group of about five bandits. The Inquisitor had his staff out, ready to summon an immolate spell, when an arm looped around his chest. One of the bandits had snuck up behind him.

The thug tangled a hand in the Inquisitor's long, shiny, black hair and yanked his head back. The Inquisitor felt a knife pressed against his neck, he panicked and squirmed, when suddenly the bandit slumped over. Cole had thrown a dagger into the bandit's back, piercing his heart. When Cassandra and Iron Bull had returned, the Inquisitor was about three shades paler than normal. Hands shaking, he said they were going home early. No one had argued.

"That's why I wanted to thank you. Facing such common foes made me think I was safe. Now I know better."

The Inquisitor turned away from the mountain, jaggedly cut hair falling just below his jaw line. Cole was nervous. He wasn't used to people looking at him so directly, as if they could really see who he was. The mage moved closer, gently resting a cool hand against Cole's face. He was shorter than Cole, and looked up at him with big brown eyes. The Inquisitor leaned forward, lips brushing against Cole's gently. It was a soft, chaste kiss.

He pulled away. Cole was blushing slightly, and looked a bit confused.

"What was that for?"

"I was just thanking you. That's how princesses usually thank their saviors."

Cole's brow furrowed. "But Inquisitor, you aren't a princess."

The Inquisitor smiled coyly. "I'm not? And here I was, hoping to be swept off my feet by a handsome prince."

Cole swallowed. There was a short pause. Hesitantly, he asked, "can you… can you do that again?"

The Inquisitor grinned mischievously. "Thought you'd never ask," he said, closing the space between them.

They started off slowly. Cole wound one of his hands in the Inquisitor's glossy black hair. The mage felt warm and alive to his touch. They parted to breathe, and when they returned, Cole's mouth was slightly open. The Inquisitor slipped his tongue in, wanting to taste the man who had saved his life. Cole moaned slightly at the intrusion. The Inquisitor reacted by hungrily attacking his mouth, sliding their tongues together sinuously. The mage wrapped his arms around Cole and held him tightly; as if afraid he might disappear. Cole kissed the Inquisitor back, unsure why the Inquisitor would thank him this way, but enjoying himself nonetheless. They broke apart to breathe, both men panting, with kiss swollen lips. Cole was flushed, with dilated pupils. The Inquisitor's hair was mussed, and a lazy grin covered his mouth.

The Inquisitor leaned in for another kiss, and felt a hard length pressing into his leg. He looked down, noticing the prominent bulge in Cole's pants.

"Well, somebody's enjoying themselves," he said with fond humor in his voice, looking up again.

It excited him to think that Cole was this hard because of him. The mage's fingertips grazed the front of Cole's leather trousers. He stroked the fabric stretched over the erection. The taller man gasped sharply. The mage's hand was firmly rubbing along Cole's length.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked, looking up at the other man, who was biting his lip in an attempt to stifle moans.

"No." The rogue gasped, feeling as if his legs would give out. He placed his hands on the Inquisitor's shoulders as a hard stroke threatened to buckle his legs.

The shorter man licked his lips in anticipation. He tugged down the leather pants, and Cole stepped out of them. The mage ran his hands up and down the taller man's thighs. They were lean but he could feel the powerful muscles under the surface. The mage's left hand closed on Cole's right thigh, while the fingers of his right hand skimmed over the velvety skin of the other man's cock. It was hot and heavy in his hand. Cole closed his eyes, focusing on the feelings the other man was giving him.

The Inquisitor leaned into the taller man's left ear and whispered "You're so hard."

Cole felt his face warm as his blush darkened. The man in front of him wrapped his hand around his length and began stroking. The rogue whimpered softly. The dark-haired man was carefully running his nails down the milky thigh in front of him. The mage removed his right hand and spat on it. He rubbed his hand along Cole's length, slicking it with spit. The taller man's legs trembled. The man in front of him began stroking again, pumping his hand up and down. He looked up at the rogue, arousal evident in his blown pupils.

Cole brought his hands down and began unfastening the clasps on the Inquisitor's shirt. The mage looked up at him questioningly, his hand continuing to work.

"I want to touch you," the taller man explained.

The Inquisitor shuddered. Cole's voice was husky and breathless, and went straight to the Inquisitor's cock. He threw off the shirt, impatiently tossing it on the stones below their feet. The taller man ran his fingertips over the smooth flesh of the mage's back as the other man touched him. Cole wanted to memorize every scar and crease on the pale flesh of the Inquisitor's back. He closed his eyes and ran his hands over the skin, trying to map it out in his mind. Goosebumps broke out over the sensitive flesh, and the mage shivered.

The dark haired man leaned into his partner, kissing and sucking the sensitive skin on his neck. The other man began bucking his hips up, getting closer to completion. The Inquisitor's hand was slick with sweat and spit and pre-come. He teased the wet slit with his thumb, enjoying the shuddery moans it elicited.

The Inquisitor took the other man's right hand in his left and wove it into his dark strands of hair. "Pull," he instructed.

Cole opened his eyes, wanting to see the other man's reaction. He yanked the mage's hair and was rewarded with a loud gasp. His left hand dug its nails into the Inquisitor's back. He pulled again. The Inquisitor leaned into his hand as if asking for more. The dark haired man quickened the pace again as the rogue thrust into his hand, stroking hard and fast.

Cole felt like he was going to explode. "G-going to…" He didn't finish his sentence, because the Inquisitor leaned in and kissed him again, filling his mouth. The taller man's hips stuttered and he moaned into the Inquisitor's mouth as he came and came and came. Hot ropes of come coated the mage's hand as he continued stroking, intent on milking every drop. The rogue trembled against him, vision going white as he slumped, boneless against the mage. Cole panted heavily, exhausted and spent, heart pounding against his ribs. The dark haired man lazily traced circles on the rogue's back, waiting for him to recover.

When the taller man's breathing slowed, they peeled their sweat coated bodies apart. The Inquisitor 's mouth was painted with a satisfied smirk. He let go of the other's cock, slowly bringing his right hand up to his mouth. Looking Cole in the eyes, he slowly licked the come off his hand with broad sweeps of his tongue. The rogue, coming down from the high of his orgasm, watched the Inquisitor, mesmerized. The mage swallowed the thick white fluid and licked his lips. The taller man kissed the Inquisitor, tasting himself on the mage's tongue. His hands gripped the Inquisitor's face, holding him. Cole felt the other man's arousal against his hip. The Inquisitor ground against him, enjoying the friction.

They separated for air, the Inquisitor's cloth covered erection still pressed against the rogue's body. The taller man was thoroughly enjoying the sight of the Inquisitor. Hair a tangled mess, skin sweaty and glistening, brow furrowed, eyes closed, softly moaning his enjoyment. Hesitantly, the mage pulled back. He picked up the discarded shirt, pulling it over his broad shoulders and fastening it closed. The Inquisitor helped Cole back into his pants. "We should get cleaned up," he said, almost sounding regretful.

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

* * *

><p>They stuck to the shadows, trying to avoid being seen. Cole could make them disappear for short periods when someone neared them. The rogue was careful at hiding them, in case someone noticed the Inquisitor's arousal and his own disheveled appearance. As soon as they were out of sight, they breathed sighs of relief. The men quietly entered the Inquisitor's bedroom. The dark haired man locked the door behind them and turned. He peeled off his clothes, feeling sweaty and in need of a bath. The Inquisitor helped Cole strip.<p>

The mage walked into the bathroom. Luckily, he sometimes gathered water for a bath before they went adventuring, so he could wash away the sweat and dirt before sleeping. Carefully, the shorter man heated the side of the metal tub with a few flickering flames above his palm. He dipped a finger in, testing the water, and found it warm enough. The Inquisitor took the rogue's hand, leading him into the tub. "Lay down," he said, shortly before breaking into a grin.

Through all of that, Cole's beloved, ridiculous hat stayed on. The mage laughed softly, carefully lifting the hat off by the brim. The taller man was lying in the tub. He felt very exposed like this, naked and without his hat. The Inquisitor joined the other man in the bath, sitting between his legs, leaning up against his chest.

He wrapped a hand around his neglected cock and began stroking. The mage closed his eyes, focusing on his impending pleasure. A hand wrapped gently around his wrist. "Cole?" The mage gasped. "I can help," the taller man explained. The Inquisitor stopped moving. He turned around, searching pale blue eyes for uncertainty. The mage wanted to, but…

His hand gently stroked the rogue's cheek. "I don't want to overwhelm you," the dark haired man said, trying to convey his understanding in one look. "I can take care of myself." The Inquisitor didn't want to pressure Cole into anything if he wasn't ready. The rogue spoke. "You've been waiting, wanting, worrying. _Don't._ This is new but… it's good." The dark haired man nodded, turning around, leaning against the taller man, and beginning to touch his cock again.

The man behind him ran splayed fingers over his chest. The Inquisitor reached up with his left hand, gently winding their fingers together. Cole could feel the man's heart beating faster and faster. The mage was getting close. His arousal from tending to the rogue sped up his actions. He was thrusting into his hand now, wrinkled from the water. Cole heard the Inquisitor making beautiful gasping moans. The mage felt his eyes watering from the intensity of his release as pearly fluid spilled from his cock. The rogue felt the Inquisitor shuddering, and heard a low groan. The mage collapsed against him, spent, satisfied, and utterly boneless.

The shorter man laid against Cole, listening to his heartbeat. After a few moments, he stood and grabbed the soap. Sitting back down, he faced the taller man. They washed away the sweat and dirt and worries of the day, enjoying the feel of another person against their skin.

The Inquisitor grabbed towels for them, and they dried off. The rogue dressed while the mage slipped back into his pants. The other man walked away to get his hat while Cole smoothed down the ragged surface of his jacket.

The mage stepped in front of him, carefully putting the hat back in place.

Cole looked at the Inquisitor shyly. There was a short pause before he dared to speak. "Maybe…" he swallowed, and tried again. "Maybe I could be your handsome prince." He fumbled, trying to convey his eagerness. Slowly, a lopsided smile crept across the mage's face. "That would be perfect." He answered, leaning in to give Cole a kiss.


End file.
